Dos semanas, tres días y cuatro horas
by xXAmortentiaXx
Summary: Dos semanas, tres días y cuatro horas es el tiempo desde la última llamada registrada de Alec en el teléfono de Magnus. Quizás porque ya lo olvidó, o se encontró a otro. Y, cuando una amiga le indica a Magnus que un tipo se ha pasado la noche coqueteando con Alec, sabe que no podrá levantarse de aquel sofá. Claro, hasta que el timbre no deja de sonar, con un visitante inesperado.


Dos semanas, tres días y cuatro horas.

Es el tiempo que ha pasado desde la última llamada registrada en su teléfono del número de Alec. La última vez que se decidió por llamarle, quizás por equivocación o para escuchar su mensaje de buzón, la última vez que Magnus se había sentido particularmente como una rata. Sabe –claro que sabe, conoce a Alec como sólo un miembro de su familia podía conocerlo-, que el chico se siente mil veces peor. O al menos, eso imagina, porque él mismo había sido capaz de resistir la tentación de intentar verle o escuchar su voz.

Aunque eso es una total mentira, por supuesto.

Se había encargado mediante magia de que cada registro de sus llamadas desapareciese, o que Alec no notase su mirada fija durante alguna reunión urgente de la Clave. Y, para ser sinceros, eran cada vez menos las veces que Alec asistía a una aburrida conferencia, lo que las hacía mil veces más tediosas de lo que podían ser junto al chico. Incluso ni siquiera se encargaba de buscarlo con la mirada, sino que se pasaba las horas mirando fijamente al orador y luego se marchaba apresuradamente, manteniendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos. A veces Magnus se preguntaba si Alec siquiera recordaba que él también iba a las reuniones.

O si lo extrañaba. Porque escuchaba muchas cosas sobre él, muchísimas más de las que había notado antes de terminar con el chico. Quizás porque entonces pensaba que su enamorado corazón sólo se encargaba de interceptar conversaciones sobre el Nefilim, pero ahora las cosas estaban más claras: Alec no estaba tan atrás en fama en comparación a Jace y Clary. Vale, que no era el hijo de Valentine, pero era el hijo gay de los encargados del Instituto de New York, los exiliados Lightwood, y eso no era para menos.

Y era popular, no sólo por quién era, sino por su apariencia. Poco a poco, los subterráneos e incluso varios Cazadores de Sombras, comenzaban a interesarse en los ojos azules del chico, en su cabello suave y fresco. Corrían susurros, le murmuraban chismes. John Greenback se ha interesado en Lightwood, Robbie Colletran le ha invitado a salir un par de veces, Minnie –una bruja de cabello púrpura-, se ha decidido a conquistarlo cueste lo que cueste. Por un momento, Magnus temía que Alec respondiese a alguna de las muchas proposiciones, impulsado por su nueva fama.

Y entonces recibía una de sus llamadas, avisándole que aún lo quería, que lo necesitaba y sólo pensaba en él. Magnus era capaz de respirar con normalidad, y sentirse como rata por terminar la única relación que le había dado una razón para terminar con su tediosa eternidad en paz.

Hasta hace dos semanas, tres días y cuatro horas.

Porque llevan dos meses separados, y sólo hace dos semanas, tres días y cuatro horas, Alec ha dejado de necesitarle, a él, a su voz, todo lo que él presentaba. Al principio, se sintió aliviado por el chico. Era su primer amor, ya su corazón roto había sanado. Y, en cuanto aquel pensamiento se asentó en su cabeza, fue su corazón el que se partió por segunda vez por culpa de Alec. Se había terminado, esta vez de verdad.

Había tenido la esperanza unos días, la primera semana, de que en cualquier momento una llamada apareciese en su teléfono, llenando sus pulmones de aire, iluminando su mundo momentáneamente para luego volver a su tono gris muerto.

Y era en momentos como aquél, cuando sentía que todo su mundo se derrumbaba una vez más, justo como cuando se había enterado de la verdad, que no era capaz de levantarse del sofá. Simplemente se quedaba ahí, acariciando a Presidente Miau y mirando a un punto muerto, con el oído agudizado en dirección al teléfono. Por lo general, solía despertar cuando su gato le exigía comida o el timbre de su hogar sonaba con un cliente impaciente esperándolo.

Ese día, sin embargo, el teléfono se encendió, llamando su atención aturdidamente, mientras Magnus lentamente lograba mover la cabeza y estirar el brazo hasta contestar la llamada. La voz que escuchó al otro lado de la línea no era más que su amiga Catarina.

—Estoy en la fiesta de Minnie. —Le gritó por sobre el ruido de música y risas de la gente. Magnus no contestó. —¿Por qué no has venido?

Como si estuviese recién despertando, procesar la pregunta le costó mucho más de lo que le hubiese tomado normalmente.

—Lo olvidé. —Dijo, mitad mentira y mitad verdad. No se había acordado de Minnie en toda la semana, pero en cuanto había escuchado el rumor de la bruja intentando conquistar el corazón de Alec, se había decidido a no asistir.

—Eso pensé. —Comentó su amiga, al parecer moviéndose del ruidoso rincón, pues de pronto hablar se hizo muchísimo más fácil. —Por cierto… También he encontrado algo que al parecer era tuyo, ¿que aún no aprendes a cuidar mejor dónde dejas tus pertenencias, Magnus?

El aludido no entendió nada. La última vez que había visto a Minnie había sido en su casa, por lo que era imposible haberse dejado algo ahí. Y, en todo caso, lo hubiese notado y llamado con un chasquido de dedos. Frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó, realmente confundido.

—Lightwood. —Explicó Loss. —Lo puedo ver en este exacto momento, sentado en la orilla de su grupo de amigos de siempre. Parece que un atractivo hombre lobo le da puesto la mirada encima y no quiere dejar de hablarle y lanzarle sonrisitas, ¿dónde estás para marcar territorio?

Magnus no contestó de nuevo. Sintió cómo Presidente Miau se alejaba de su alcance, pero no le importó. Respiró profundamente, intentando fijar su mirada en algo que lo distrajera de la visión de Alec coqueteando con un cualquiera. Greenback, de seguro. Habiéndolo olvidado, tal y como las llamadas lo denotaban.

—Entiendo. —Fue todo lo que murmuró Catarina antes de colgar.

Y eso era todo, no iba a lograr juntar suficiente energía como para mover su cuerpo del oscuro sofá que había instalado convenientemente para observar toda la sala, la cual ahora mismo no se veía nada más que deprimente y vacía. Debían ser las seis de la tarde, y para cuando levantó la vista perezosamente, la noche había caído sobre sus hombros. Tenía un vaso de licor en la mano, y ninguna pista de cuántos había tenido o cómo había aparecido allí. Sólo algo rondaba en su mente: Alec, Alec liándose con Greenback, con Minnie, con un cuerpo sin rostro que aparecía y desaparecía en sus pesadillas. Su Alec, siendo corrompido por la soledad y alentado por sus amigos a superarlo.

Lanzó el vaso con fuerza, apenas escuchando el desastre que había formado el cristal al chocar con la pared contraria. Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, golpeándose ligeramente para quitar de su mente las imágenes que revoloteaban, pero nada parecía funcionar. Dos semanas, tres días y cuatro horas, el momento en que Alexander había decidido que ya no lo necesitaba en su vida, y Magnus ya estaba destrozado.

Quizás porque sólo en aquel momento había caído en la cuenta de que jamás tendría de nuevo al Nefilim en su vida, y que tendría que aguantar cómo hombres iban y venían de su vida, o peor aún, sólo un chico, alguien que supiese cuidar de Alec como él no había sabido.

Rogando por caer ebrio –ya que como brujo era muy difícil embriagarse-, no escuchó el timbre de su puerta hasta el tercer tono consecutivo. Estúpidos clientes, ¿Qué acaso no sabían leer un condenado letrero? Estaba ocupado, así que se negó a reaccionar, quedándose en aquel polvoriento sillón testarudamente.

Y el timbre sonó de nuevo y de nuevo, hastiándolo hasta el punto de obligarlo a actuar, dando grandes zancadas hacia la puerta -no sin antes lanzar varias palabrotas entre dientes-, y abriéndola con brusquedad, listo para gritarle a quien fuese que estuviese retrasándolo en su camino a emborracharse.

—Magnus. —Le dijo Alec, tímidamente. Con las mejillas rosadas por el frío y los cabellos repletos de copos de nieve, abrazándose a sí mismo para entrar en calor. Alec. En su puerta, con el labio inferior temblándole y los ojos azules brillando. Alec.

—Alec. —Imitó el brujo, perplejo.

El Nefilim miró hacia atrás, como preguntándose si haber ido había sido una buena idea. Se refregó las manos, llamando la atención de Magnus a lo frío que estaba afuera.

—Pensé que estabas en la fiesta de Minnie. —Soltó él, aún con la puerta en la mano y mirando a Alexander, que se encontraba fuera de su casa congelándose con cada minuto que pasaba.

Una mirada confundida atravesó el rostro del chico.

—¿Cómo… cómo sabías eso? —Preguntó, contrariado. Luego negó con la cabeza. —Fui, para celebrar el cumpleaños de Maia, Minnie es amiga de Jordan. —Explicó, torpemente.

—Supe que Greenback estaba coqueteando contigo. —Le reprochó Magnus, aún no muy seguro de con qué derecho lo hacía.

—Lo estaba. —El rostro de Alec se volvió aún más carmesí. —Pero… —Apartó la vista.

—¿Pero? —Inhaló esperanzado el brujo.

—No pude. —La mirada de Alec se perdió en los ojos de Magnus. —No pude —repitió desconsoladamente.

—¿Qué no pudiste? —Comenzaba a impacientarse.

—Olvidarte. —Jadeó Alec, como habiéndose quitado un gran peso de encima. —Lo intenté, de verdad. —Aseguró. —Lo he intentado durante...

—Dos semanas, tres días y cuatro horas. —Recitó Magnus, dejando caer ambos brazos a sus costados.

Alec parecía aturdido.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó el chico.

Magnus acercó a Alec agarrándolo por el cuello de su chaqueta y arrastrándolo hacia el interior de su casa, donde los labios del chico no se volviesen violeta por el frío. Mirándolo a los ojos, los azules y confundidos ojos de Alec, se inclinó a darle un suave y corto beso en los labios, para luego retroceder precavidamente en espera de una reacción por parte del Nefilim. Y, en vez de reclamarle por el beso o preguntarle porqué lo había introducido en su sala, como el Alec que siempre había sido le miró inqusitivamente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Repitió, cautelosamente.

Magnus dejó escapar una sonrisa y lo tomó de ambas manos para entonces abrazarlo con fuerza, sintiendo los fuertes y algo torpes brazos de Alec lentamente devolviéndole el abrazo, provocando que soltase un supiro de alivio.

—Porque yo también he intentado olvidarte. —Admitió. —Y simplemente no puedo, Alec, es imposible. —Murmuró, enterrando su cabeza en cuello de Alec para simplemente sentir su presencia, al fin, junto a la suya.


End file.
